Rendezvous presque raté
by schtroumphc
Summary: Une nouvelle tentative pour un vrai rendez-vous est jeté à l'eau. Jack rattrape le coup. Jack/Ianto.


Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Ecrit pour la comm frenchdrabble, agrandit pour ffnet.

Une nouvelle tentative pour un vrai rendez-vous est encore empêché. Jack rattrape le coup.

* * *

"Merci encore!"

Gwen fit un dernier geste de la main avant de passer la porte et Ianto garda le sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle soit sortie. Le silence envahit le Hub et Ianto s'affala dans le fauteuil de Jack en soupirant.

Le programme de la soirée avait été simple: nettoyer les restes rose gluant de leur dernier alien psychopathe des fenêtres, rentrer pour une douche rapide, se changer, et attendre qu'un certain Capitaine vienne le chercher à son appartement pour leur sortie ciné, tentative numéro cinq.

Ils n'allaient jamais plus loin que l'ascenseur, ils étaient toujours distraits avant. Pauvre Mme Roger, ils avaient oublié de bloquer les portes de l'ascenseur lors de la tentative numéro trois. Et numéro deux. Au moins, la quatrième les avait emmenés jusqu'au parking. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dehors ce soir-là.

Bref, ils s'étaient jurés qu'ils passeraient au moins la porte du cinéma cette fois-ci. Ça sera pour une autre fois. Rhys n'aurait pas pu choisir un autre jour pour sa surprise?

Ianto se redressa juste assez pour appeler Jack, partit déposer Tosh chez elle après qu'il ait été décidé unanimement qu'elle n'était pas en état de conduire après avoir reçu une partie de la douche rose. Owen avait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais serait encore un peu sonnée pendant quelques heures.

Il tomba sur le répondeur, Ianto lui expliqua l'histoire et annula le rencard. Jack le rejoindrait de toute façon, mais c'était le principe de la chose. Ils avaient fait le tour du Hub, il aurait aimé changer d'air.

Une longue nuit de surveillance les attendait, et il était plutôt tenté de la passer dans le fauteuil, mais si il y avait une urgence…Soupirant de plus belle, il sortit du bureau et partit près du bureau de Tosh en traînant les pieds, profitant d'être seul pour laisser sortir l'ado frustré en lui.

"Je crois que c'est le moment où tu mets de la musique à fond après avoir claquer la porte."

Jack était en train de descendre de l'ascenseur 'invisible' et le regardait avec son plus grand sourire, un sac plastique dans une main, une pizza dans l'autre. Ianto lui tira la langue, provoquant un éclat de rire chez son amant. Ianto pointa le sac de la main.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Pique-nique! Et DVDs. C'est pas un cinéma, mais au moins, on pourra dire qu'on aura vu un film."

"Hmmm, oui, mais je voulais vraiment sortir, prendre un peu l'air au clair de lune…"

Jack réfléchit un instant pendant que Ianto s'efforçait de garder une moue boudeuse. Puis, la mine réjouie, Jack essaya de claquer des doigts, réalisa que ça ne serait pas faisable avec les mains pleines, lui donna le sac et la pizza, claqua des doigts, et partit dans son bureau en courant.

"Va t'installer, je reviens tout de suite!"

Ianto le regarda quelques secondes, puis remua la tête en riant doucement.

Il choisit un film au hasard, assez sûr qu'ils ne regarderaient que les premières minutes, posa la boîte sur la table et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé.

A peine avait-il retiré ses chaussures que le Hub fut plongé dans le noir.

"Jack?"

"Tout va bien! Juste quelques réglages à faire!"

Ianto décida de ne pas s'inquiéter, même quand il cru sentir l'air marin. Ni quand il senti du sable sous ses mains quand il chercha l'alcool qu'Owen cachait derrière le canapé. Au moins, il entendait bien le cri de Myfanwy, et non pas des mouettes.

Une lumière bleutée apparut en même temps que Jack qui se jeta à ses côtés, une boule clignotante à la main.

Le Hub avait disparu. Le canapé, la table, la télé étaient toujours là, mais pour le reste, ils se trouvaient au bord de la mer, la plage les entourant à perte de vue. Des vagues venaient se briser sur le sable, là où aurait dû se trouver la station de travail de Tosh. Le plafond avait laissé place à un ciel sans nuages rempli d'étoiles, une immense pleine lune qui faisait office d'éclairage, et quelques étoiles filantes. Même le vent et le bruit des vagues semblaient réels.

"Réalité virtuelle personnelle." Fit Jack, tout fier.

Ianto lui sourit et lança le film avant de se pelotonner contre lui.

Peut-être qu'il devrait remercier Rhys en fin de compte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Reviews, SVP.

* * *


End file.
